


more sinned against than sinning

by Fandom_Encyclopedia (sparrowsong07)



Series: The Capricorn Chronicles [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Bullying, Faunus Neptune Vasilias, Friendship, M/M, electric eel Faunus! neptune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/Fandom_Encyclopedia
Summary: Adam yelps as the boy on top of him is suddenly flung backward, his greasy face frozen in shock.The newcomer stands protectively over Adam, sparks flying from glowing blue tattoos winding up his arms."Leave him alone."
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Neptune Vasilias
Series: The Capricorn Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661653
Kudos: 12





	1. We know what we are

Adam’s feet pound the earth. He hears the laughs and jeers of the human children behind him, mocking him.  
  
Another rock sails past Adam’s head. But he's too quick to let a couple pebbles stop him.  
  
He can see the forest edge now, as soon as he can get out of town he’ll be scott free.  
  
His foot catches a loose brick, sending him tumbling down.  
  
He scrabbles against the ground, trying to push himself up.  
  
A shoe stomps down on his fingers, but he refuses to cry out. It's too late, the humans are here. One of them says something but Adam refuses to look at them.  
  
Their ringleader, an ugly boy with greasy hair, yanks Adam’s head back by his horns.  
  
“Look at me when i'm talking to you.” He spits.  
  
Still, Adam refuses. He will not give these humans the satisfaction of his fear. He will not be weak.  
  
The boy forces Adam’s face forward, pushing him into the dirt. He fights the urge to fight back, to defend himself. He has no weapon, and he’ll be worse off if he's seen attacking humans.

“HEY!”  
  
Adam yelps as the boy on top of him is suddenly flung backward, his greasy face frozen in shock.  
  
The newcomer stands protectively over Adam, sparks flying from glowing blue tattoos winding up his arms.  
  
“Leave him alone.” His voice cold steel.  
  
The ringleader shuffles himself up, his minions crowded around him. He’s glaring daggers at Adam’s saviour.  
  
“He’s a faunus.” He says, as if that was an explanation.  
  
Somehow, the lightning tattoos glow brighter, sending sparks outward.  
  
“Go. Away.” The newcomer says, punctuating his words with a shot of electricity toward the boys.  
  
The group scramble away, calling out about how they weren't even worth it anyway.  
  
After a second, Adam’s protector turns to him, and Adam can see him clearly.  
  
His eyes are blue, a few shades darker than his hair. The glowing tattoos have dimmed considerably, leaving dark lighting-esque markings.  
  
“-ok?”  
  
Adam snaps to attention. “What?”  
  
“I asked if you were ok.” Deeper concern passes over the blue boy’s face.  
  
“I- I'm fine. Just covered in dirt.”  
  
“That's good. Im Neptune.” He reaches a hand for Adam to take.  
  
He takes it. “Adam.”  
  
Neptune’s face brightens as he helps Adam up. Adam staggers a bit, his ankle screams in pain.  
  
Neptune holds him upright.  
  
“You're hurt.” He says, mostly to himself.  
  
“Really.”  
  
“Let me help you. I can get you to your parents.”  
  
Adam looks away, tears he won't shed welling up in his eyes.  
  
Neptune sees this. “Oh.”  
  
Then,  
  
“That's alright. Me neither.”  
  
Adam is shocked at Neptune’s blatency.  
  
“My brother can patch you up, though!”  
  
Adam nods as Neptune hooks an arm under Adam’s shoulder, supporting him.  
  
“Cardin’s a jerk. But his dad is moving to Vale soon, and his little posse are too cowardly to do anything without him.”  
  
The pair slowly inch back to the outskirts of town. After a few minutes of small conversation, Adam asks,  
  
“Why did you help me?”  
  
Neptune pauses, looking as if Adam told him he stepped on puppies or something.  
  
“It was the right thing to do. And besides, us faunus have to stick together.”  
  
“You're a faunus?”  
  
The second he says it, Adam mentally face-palms. Of course, what else would be behind The glowing markings that coated Neptune’s arms?  
  
Neptune, thankfully, doesn’t take any offense. “Well, half-faunus anyway. Electric eel.”  
  
Adam nods. That makes sense.  
  
Soon, the pair arrive at an ivy-covered house.  
  
“Well, We’re here.” Neptune one-handedly fishes a key out from his back pocket and unlocks the door.  
  
Pushing it open, he asks, “Do you want to be friends?” nervousness coating his tongue.  
  
Adam smiles. “Yeah.”  
  
The pair enter together.


	2. but know not what we may be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place years after first chapter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Grimm flood the darkened city, attacking every moving thing in sight. A dark figure stands above the carnage.   
  
Time to get to work.   
  
  
_ “Do you ever think it’ll change?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Everything.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He hums. His blue eyes are shiny in the starlight. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Not without us. Not if we just sit here.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ The figure, the huntsman, slashes at an oncoming grimm. He doesn't bother to remember what type it is. Dark with glowing red eyes and pointy, bloody teeth. That's all he needs to know.   
  
  
_ “What do you want to be?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What, when I grow up?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Obviously.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He snorts at his partner’s dryness. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I don't know. My brother used to be a huntsman before he got hurt. And the menace is, well, you know.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You’d be a good one.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Me? A huntsman? I think your head’s on backwards.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ The Huntsman cuts down enemy after enemy. Black smoke curls around him, evidence of the grimm he's slaughtered.   
  
  
_ “Well, what about you?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He takes a second to think. “I don't know,” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I think i’ll just follow you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ Without anyone to watch his back, the Huntsman doesn't see the silent grimm prowling behind him, ready to strike.   
  
_   
_ _ He’s transfixed by his eyes, gleaming blue, the bridge of his nose, his lips. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hey.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You're beautiful.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His partner laughs. He watches as his skin turns dark red. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You can't just say that!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Why not?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Why- Because!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You are though.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Adam!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ The grimm pounces, claws extended to grasp its prey.   
It doesn't make it.   
  
  
_ “You're pretty too.” He whispers. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Adam laughs, his friend is such a dork. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Don't laugh! I'm trying over here!” _ _   
_ _   
_   
A strike of bright blue obliterates the grimm midair. The Huntsman turns to see his saviour.   
  
  
_ Adam keeps watching his friend. There's something in the back of his mind. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Have you ever kissed someone?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His friend stares at him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No. Why? Have you?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Adam chuckles, like the thought of someone wanting to kiss him was funny. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Nah, I was just wondering.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Would you like to?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ The Huntsman turns. Someone is there, a white wolf emblazoned across a uniform. The Huntsman recognizes them instantly, no amount of time could keep the two of them apart.   
  
  
_ “Kiss you?” Adam tries not to sound surprised. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Duh. I mean who else would you try to kiss? Cardin?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Don't even joke about that.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Neptune shrugs. “I just mean, I would rather kiss you than someone I barely know.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Right.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “So-?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Adam surges against him, planting a kiss just on the side of Neptune’s mouth. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ “Thank you.” The Huntsman says.   
  
The other shrugs. “Had to make sure you weren't going to die.” He pauses,   
  
“You look good, Adam.”   
  
  
_ “We’re kind of a mess aren't we?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Neptune laughs, soft and deep. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You just now figured this out?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ “Years of huntsman training will do that to you.” sorrow enters Adam’s expression.   
  
“You would have made a great huntsman, Neptune.”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“You would. How are the Fang?”   
  
“Better since Sienna stepped down. Ghira is leading again.”   
  
Another grimm flies into the pair’s vision. In seconds, they take it down together.   
  
  
_ “We should go back. It's late.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Adam gets up and dusts himself off. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I'll race you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Without waiting, Neptune runs off. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Cheater!” Adam calls after him, but sluggishly follows. When Neptune sees that Adam isn't right behind him, he’ll stop. Might as well make him wait. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ “I'm sorry.”   
  
Adam knows what the apology is for, but still asks.   
  
“For?”   
  
“Not staying.”   
  
Adam nods.   
  
“I know.”   
  
  
_ “Slowpoke.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Cheater.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Both of them smile at the other’s antics. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Lets walk back together, yeah?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Neptune sighs dramatically. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “If we must.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ Neptune looks away. “It was nice seeing you again, Adam.”   
  
Adam knew it was coming, but the sting of goodbye is still there.   
  
Without another word, the pair part ways.   
  
  
_ “Do you think we’ll always be together?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Of course.” He pauses, that answer wasn't good enough. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Why wouldn't we be?” _   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make a white fang neptune?? Maybe.


End file.
